My Protective Side
by KimiNinja03
Summary: Sequel one-shot to "Different Side of You". It's been 3 weeks and Leo's still sort of clingy. It's getting on Mikey's last nerves and he goes against Leo's wishes and gets hurt because of it. Leonardo stuns everyone with how he reacts. BRO-FLUFF, Mikey/Leo centric


**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to make the sequel one-shot to "The Different Side of You". This will explore the aftermath of the horrible(gory) vision experience that Leonardo had of his brothers.**

 **Warning: Lots...and I mean _LOTS_ of bro-fluff! ;D But it focuses on MikeyxLeo!**

 **Have fun!**

* * *

Michelangelo looked from side to side as he poked his head outside his bedroom. He narrowed his eyes and strained to hear his eldest brother. _'Ha! Leo must be buggin' Donnie or Raph! Or maybe he's meditating with Sensei!'_ He thought with a cheesy grin.

His hand fisted around the wheel of his skateboard. Today was the day! He was finally gonna try a new trick he saw a teenager do on YouTube! But with Leo constantly looking for them made sneaking out tricky.

Raphael would be doing other things, other _Raphie_ things. He had little patience for Leo's smothering "mother-henness". Leo had gotten better since his...vision trip nearly 3 weeks ago.

 _'Well Sensei has been on Leo's shell about meditating to calm down. Looks like it's working!',_ Mikey thought with a grin as he clung the shadows outside his room. He heard Raph watching TV and something was clanging in Donnie's lab.

Mikey slowly stalked past the bedroom doors and tried to avoid gaining attention from Raph, even if he didn't care about him sneaking out. But Raph could be just as protective as Leo sometimes. Mikey grinned widely as he neared the turnstiles.

 _'YES!'_ Mikey inwardly cheered as he got closer as stealthy as he could. Then all of a sudden a dark figure landed in front of the turnstiles with steely white eyes. Mikey screamed and landed on his shell hard, his skateboard skidding towards the figure. _'NO!'_

Leonardo stopped the skateboard with his foot and crossed his arms. A scowl was on his face as he glared down at his baby brother. Mikey was blinking wide baby blue eyes.

"Where do you think your going, Mikey?" Leo demanded as Mikey groaned and hung his head in defeat. A part of Leo was amused, but that was a very small part.

"Can you be quiet with your lecture, Fearless?" Raph hissed sarcastically as he turned up the TV volume. Leo sighed and face palmed.

"Aw, c'mon Leo! I wanna go skate! _Please!_ " Mikey gave him the innocent eyes and Leo physically took a step back. Mikey beamed hopefully. "Please!?"

"Mikey...no...it's-" Leo paused when he saw Mikey wilt heavily. "Mikey, it's not safe..at least not alone..."

"Leo, it's the _sewers_. We know the sewers almost frontwards and backwards! I just wanna go skate not face Shredder!" Mikey pouted feeling oddly angry. Leo frowned.

"Technically he's right. What's wrong with him going skating?" Donnie questioned as he left his lab. He was covered in black soot and they all decided they didn't want to know.

"Well..uhh..he could..get lost! Or fall, yea, and break something or bleed! Hit his head!" Leo replied and as he thought about it he was panicking.

His brothers had all looked at him with wide eyes. Whoa, he was definitely overthinking things now. Raph sighed and turned the TV back down as Donnie approached the eldest.

"Bro, calm down," Donnie demanded and put a hand on his shoulder. Mikey rolled his eyes at his eldest brother's clingyness and quietly grabbed his skateboard. "Mikey skates more than any of us and everything you just said is a bit extreme..."

"Extreme? It's _realistic_!" Leo blurted while taking a calming breath. He tried so hard not to think about any blood on his baby brother or anything like that...He's gotten over it.

"You're doin' it again, Fearless," Raph rolled his eyes and put another hand on his other shoulder. "You're bein' too clingy. It's just skateboardin'."

Leo thought it over and tried to calm himself down. What was he doing getting upset over a skateboarding trip? What was wrong with him?

"Y-You're right...sorry, just _skateboarding_ ," Leo nodded and inwardly hated himself when his two little brothers looked at him with sympathy.

"Anyways, you good with him going now?" Donnie questioned with a weird look. Leo sighed and rubbed in between his eyes as they dropped their hands from his shoulders.

"Yeah, I was over-thinking things again.."

"Good, cause he left anyways," Raph replied with amused emerald eyes. Leo looked behind and around him in shock. Then he growled. "He pulled a fast one on ya Fearless."

"I'm so gonna give him a piece of my mind when he gets back," Leo growled and Donnie tried not to grin. Raph rolled his eyes and, seeing how Leo was back to normal, walked back to the couch to finish his wrestling episode.

Donnie smiled once more and then left to the bathroom to clean himself off. Leo looked behind him at the turnstiles and tried to ignore the heavy pit in his stomach. Mikey was just skateboarding in the sewers. They have been doing that for _years_.

So why did it feel like he just allowed Mikey a free pass to go and almost get himself killed?

Leo sighed and decided to just join Raph in the living room and wait for Mikey to return. Plus this way he could keep an eye out on all his brothers should they decide to be stupid.

Leo failed to notice that Master Splinter was looking at him sadly from the entrance of the dojo.

* * *

"Stupid big brother, always _worrying._.." Mikey muttered as he pushed himself to go faster. "It's been almost a month and he's still all over our shells..."

Mikey ignored the fact that he was talking to himself as he gained momentum and skated on the walls of the sewers and pushed himself to roll across one wall and over the roof to the other wall. He grinned a mile wide.

"Leo's worrying has got Raph all pent up and Donnie easily freaked out." Mikey grumbled to himself as he just let the wind blow his mask tails. "Well Sensei has been working with him and Raph promised me Leo was gonna be okay. Technically he is..."

Mikey shook his head, realizing with an annoying start that he was still talking out loud to himself. Mikey pushed all negative thoughts aside to try this new flip he heard of. It was called the "orange flip", nothing mega fancy but different enough for Mikey.

He used his feet to dig the heel in at the back to spin in an 360 degree angle and then jumped to flip his board in two directions. He landed back on the board and cheered loudly. "YES! That was so radical!"

Mikey, filled with new energy, began to do tricks he already knew and would sometimes incorporate his new "orange flip". He was so caught up in his own thoughts and pace that his board suddenly jerked and he fell forward.

He squeaked and instinctively used his hands to protect himself. He tried to flip back to his feet but his wrist twisted a little and his body hit the ground. He slid and hit the brick wall of the sewer hard enough that it rumbled deep for a moment.

"Ugh.." Mikey groaned and ignored the throbbing in his wrist. Leo was gonna straight up kill him if _Donnie_ didn't first. Mikey's eyes widened when the ground shook and he only had time to register that the wall behind him was collapsing.

He screamed in horror and tried to scrambled away. The wall continued to collapse and brake apart. He shielded his head with his hands and just prayed. He felt a heavy force on his shell and screamed in surprised pain before something hit his head and his vision swam with black abyss.

Yup, not only was Leo gonna peel him out of his shell but he just knew he was gonna face the wrath of Donnie and Raph too. Damn, why'd Leo have to JINX him?!

* * *

Leonardo actually began to relax and forget his worries as he watched Raphael get worked up over who was winning or losing. Leo actually found himself laughing at his hot headed brother, who half glared at him. It seemed his red branded brother was happy that he was laughing at him.

But then as quick as lightening a dread washed over Leo's body that he couldn't explain. It was like a random **panic**. Leo froze and looked behind as if the answer would be spelled out for him in the air.

Raphael noticed his older brother freeze and then gradually pale. He rose an eye-ridge in hidden concern. "Fearless?"

"Something's wrong..." Leo breathed as he slowly began to freak out. Raph's eyes grew wide and he got up on the bench beside Leo, not sure of what to say or do.

"What's wrong with ya?" He demanded covering his worry with annoyance and anger. Leo looked at him and then towards the lab.

"Oh, God...it can't be either of you two so... _Mikey_!" Leo darted off the couch and didn't even wait for Raph to get his bearings. Raph blinked at the now empty pit. But then he started to register what was going on.

He flung himself to the lab door where Donnie had just walked back in earlier. Raph burst through the door to see him locating his goggles. Don dropped them in his alarm and then looked at Raph. "Raph, what the she-"

Donnie froze when he saw the frenzied and scared look in Raph's eyes. He's hardly ever looked like that unless he knew something was wrong that he couldn't do anything about. Donnie blinked as he strode forward. "Raph?"

"Leo just darted out of here like me when I see a roach!" Raph explained and Donnie's eyes grew wide at the somewhat strange confession. "He thinks somethin's wrong with Mikey. Don, I don't think I've seen him so scared since _that_ night..."

"Let's go!" Donnie snapped as he rushed past his older brother and jumped over the turnstiles without another word. Raphael quickly followed after his brainiac brother and hoped to God that Leo was just being oddly clingy again.

* * *

Leo never pushed himself to run so hard in his lifetime. He didn't even wait for Raph or Don and didn't even _tell_ Master Splinter what was going on. He just ran, so fast.

It wasn't long before the pit in his stomach shot his nerves with worry and anxiety. He never felt so _scared_...well he did..but he didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to picture his brothers like that ever again.

Leo suddenly froze and his breath hitched. Mikey's skateboard was cracked and discarded in the corner on the edge of a pipe running through the ground. Where was Mikey?!

"Mikey?! Where are you!?" Leo demanded in fear. His heart beat wildly when he saw all the rubble a few paces ahead. His stomach dropped to his feet and he wasted no time in rushing forward. " _ **Mikey!**_ "

Leo began digging, praying that his brother was not buried beneath this pile. He was vaguely aware that some of the rocks were speckled with blood. His breath hitched so hard that he choked on it.

"Leo!" Leo didn't turn but kept digging as fast as he could. He saw Donnie suddenly kneel in beside him and began digging without question. Raph soon followed on Leo's other side.

It didn't take long for them to uncover the top half of their brother's bruised and bloodied form. Leo gasped, Raph cursed, and Don froze in horror. Rap continued while Leo and Don quickly pulled Mikey out of the rubble.

Leo gently flipped Mikey over and Donnie got to work on cataloging his wounds. Raph seethed angrily as he spotted Mikey's skateboard.

"Don't tell me he got distracted by a small pipe on tha ground!" Raph growled as he scowled. Leo glared at him as Donnie poked around on Mikey's bruised form.

"Le'ts get him back to the lab," Donnie said quietly. Both were surprised when Leo suddenly gathered Mikey into his arms.

"I can carry him Fea-" Raph's words died in his throat when Leo seemed to tune everything else out as he ran off. Donnie and Raph shared a concerned look. Raph ran after Leo and Donnie stopped to gather Mikey's skateboard and then rushed off after them. He shuddered when he thought about all the rocks that tumbled down on his only little brother.

* * *

Leonardo rushed into the lair and nearly flew over the turnstiles where Master Splinter was waiting in silence, having felt something was wrong and come out to find all his sons missing. His eyes grew wide as he watched Leonardo carry a wounded Michelangelo to Donatello's lab.

"Leonardo! Michelangelo!" He gasped as he flew in after them, followed quickly by his other two sons. Leonardo quickly yet carefully laid Mikey down on the table and gripped one of his hands with a hard glare on his face.

"Sensei get me a towel and Raph a bowl of cool water, please?" Donnie commanded and the two were thankful to have something to do. Leonardo kept all eyes on Mikey and Donnie was a bit surprised at this.

Donnie rushed and grabbed his needle and thread as well as alcohol and bandages. He rushed back over to Mikey and suddenly it was like Leo was watching him like a hawk. As if _he'd_ hurt _Mikey._

Donnie shook his head and made work of working on his baby brother. He cleaned Mikey's head wound first, where some of the bricks bruised it and then caused his head to bleed. Raph and Splinter returned as he finished with this.

"Thanks," He said as he looked at Leonardo, who was till unnervingly watch him. "Leo, can you use the water and towel to clean the dirt and dust off him?"

Leo said nothing and got to work immediately as he washed Mikey's limbs with such care. Donnie had Raph help him clean some of Mikey's wounds. Donnie stitched Mikey's head wound and covered it with a bandage.

He moved on to Mikey's hands, which were scrapped up from defending himself against the bricks. He had also bruised them and a bruise was forming on one of his wrists too. Donnie cleaned and bandaged the scraps and then wrapped his wrist tightly in bandages.

"Is this good?" Raph asked a little too quietly as their Sensei watched. Donnie looked to see that Raph had treated the scrapes and bruises on Mikey's legs and feet.

"Wow, yes, good job," Donnie observed with a smile as he examined the bandages. Raph scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Not like I don't know how to treat wounds," He muttered. Donnie grinned until it vanished when Leo went beside him to clean Mikey's other side. "Ya okay Fearless?"

"Fine," He replied instantly and without looking at them. Donnie froze and saw Raph's eyes grow wide. Oh man, Leo was pissed..no, no, he was _livid._ Even Raph looked sympathetic in Mikey's direction then.

"Will he be alright?" Splinter asked and Donnie had to take a second to realize he meant Mikey and not Leo. He nodded.

"Yes, the only thing I'm worried about his the damage done to his head and his shell, which protected most of his body. There are a few small cracks but nothing alarming. He might be in pain for a few days but some NSAIDS should take care of that."

Everyone looked confused at 'NSAIDS' but Donnie rolled his eyes and told them it meant something like Advil and Ibuprofen.

"Leonardo," Splinter suddenly addressed. "You are much distressed, my son, you need to calm your spirit."

"Calm my spirit? Calm my _spirit_?" Leo breathed as his nostrils flared. Donnie actually physically took two steps back and bumped against Raph's plastron, who curled his arms around Donnie protectively as his eyes widened too. "I can't _calm my spirit,_ dammit! My baby brother was crushed by a damn brick wall!"

Splinter looked down right stunned in his place. "My son, I only meant-"

"You guys think it's so easy to forget. I wish I _could!_ I **_swore_**! Swore that I'd never see that much blood on a brother again!" Leo hissed as he was feeling sort of out of breath. "I didn't want him to go and he did anyway then he got himself hurt!"

"Leo, bro, calm down." Donnie spoke up and flinched when Leo looked at Donnie. Raph glared warningly and his arms tightened around Donnie. Leo's eyes grew wide a bit at that and then he sighed.

"I get it Fearless, I do. But it's not like we wanted this to happen either. He'll be fine." Raph muttered.

"I'm...just so _tired_ of you guys getting hurt. I feel like I get off easy and you guys don't." Leo confessed as he looked like small child. He sat down on a chair beside the table Mikey laid on. Leos family looked at him in surprise. "So I freak out at the little things that could happen that could turn out so much worse."

"Like with Mikey and skateboarding...?" Donnie asked as he stepped out of Raph's embrace to stand beside Leo. Raph immediately followed and Splinter went on Mikey's other side.

"Yeah...I don't mean to be so clingy..it's just..you guys seemed to be getting more hurt in front of my eyes lately..." Leo admitted and he grabbed Mikey's hand.

"It's okay Leo," Raph said as he crossed his arms. "It's just the way things are, but we never get too hurt because ya are always there. And ya know I'd never let anythin' happen to you, Mikey or Don, right?"

Leo's mouth twisted into a small smile and Donnie chuckled in relief at the sight of it. Splinter continued to say nothing as he watched his sons carefully with a fond smile.

"Kind of the wrong time to say _that_ though," Donnie commented and they both sighed. "Leave it to Mikey to find a way to make Leo worry some _more_." Leo huffed and Raph snorted.

"Hey...you try dodging a falling wall.." Everyone looked down in surprise to see Mikey blinking up at them. Leo nearly tumbled over in his relief.

"Mikey, thank God!" Leo griped his hand and Mikey winced but was able to give them a small reassuring smile.

"Are you feeling okay Mikey? Do you feel any dizziness or nausea?" Donnie asked in his full doctor mode. Mikey grinned lazily. "You probably have a concussion."

"A bit dizzy and my head, shell, and wrist hurts like crazy, dudes," Mikey grimaced and then sighed.

"Well that's what ya get for getting trampled over!" Raph retorted and then gasped when Leo elbowed him.

"What happened Mikey?" Leo asked with narrowed eyes and Mikey sighed, knowing that there was no way to hide it.

"I was skating at the usual places," Mikey began and tried not to giggle when everyone leaned in to hear. "I wanted to try a new trick I saw called "orange flip" and I did it bros, it was amazing!" They smiled at his enthusiasm. "But then I was thinking too much and got too distracted and there was this pipe on the floor I didn't see..."

"That's when ya cracked yer board, right?" Raph asked nonchalantly. Mikey's face fell and he nodded.

"I tried to protect my beautiful body but I twisted my wrist in the process and fell anyways." Mikey explained as Donnie snorted. "My body hit the wall hard, which was clearly already unstable, and it came tumbling down after." He had a sheepish grin and they rolled their eyes.

"Most careless of you, Michelangelo," Splinter scolded lightly. "You could have been hurt worse or even killed!" Mikey winced and Leo patted his hand.

"Now you see why I'm so clingy?" He said dryly and Mikey laughed until he winced in pain.

"Yeah...I'm sorry Leo. I just _really_ wanted to try the trick! You _jinxed_ me!" Mikey stuck his tongue out and Raph laughed at Leo's face.

"H-Hey, I was only worried! You're the one thinking too much!" Leo argued and Don sat back in surprise.

"Jeez, never thought I'd hear _that_ one." He commented and Raph howled in laughter. Splinter chuckled. Leo smirked when Mikey pouted at them.

"I am very proud of you Leonardo," Splinter put his hand on Leo's hand affectionately and Leo blinked up in surprise. "Because of your protective side you delivered Michelangelo to the lair quickly. It was because of your protective instincts that the situation was not as bad as it was."

Donnie and Raph grinned as Mikey smiled and Leo was surprised. But then he beamed. Finally a positive comment on his "protective side".

"I told ya Leo would get better!" Raph told Mikey, who rolled his eyes.

"I guess there is nothing we can do about this new level of "mother-henness"," Mikey commented with a disappointed sigh and Leo narrowed his eyes.

" _Oh_ I'll show you a mother hen!" Leo threatened and Mikey's eyes grew wide. "Get ready, baby brother of mine, for the coddling of your lifetime!"

Raph and Donnie laughed good and hard at Mikey's disbelieving face and Splinter smiled fondly as Mikey began to protest and whine.

There should be a limit to clingyness but one should never forget their protective side.

* * *

 **LOL Leo's actually gonna coddle and take care of Mikey so much he'll probably hate it! But anyways Leo's past experience has given him like a sixth sense for his brother's safety!**

 **I hope you liked it! Thanks for your support on any and all of my stories!**

 **STAY AWESOME GUYS! ;3**


End file.
